


It All Ends Well

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curious Archer - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Post-Finale, Post-S7, Post-Series, Rumbelle - Freeform, United Realms, fix-it (sort-of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Post-S7 finale. A few days before her wedding to Robyn, Alice realises that one very important person has been accidentally missed off the guest list, and she sets about trying to rectify this...“Don’t you see? We came back in time! At this point in time, Rumpel’s still out there, travelling with Belle and Gideon! Gideon’s still a kid! Belle’s still alive! And if my reasoning is correct, which admittedly, it’s not always, then our Weaver-Rumpel’s sacrifice means that this Rumpel isn’t cursed anymore!”Curious Archer and Rumbelle.





	It All Ends Well

 

“Uh oh.”

Alice stopped her pacing up and down the cottage as she heard the bottom step creak, and she looked guiltily over at Robyn before smiling brightly to try and reassure her fiancée that nothing was wrong, then realising that the damage was already done. Robyn just raised an eyebrow and came over to her, resting her hands lightly on Alice’s shoulders and giving a little smile.

“When you’re pacing, it means something’s wrong,” she said plainly. “So, what’s wrong, Alice? Is it about the wedding? It’s not too late to cancel if you want.”

“No!” Alice threw her arms around Robyn, squeezing her tightly. “No, no absolutely not. I mean, it is about the wedding, but I don’t want to cancel it. Not at all.”

Robyn gave a little sigh of relief and smiled. “So, what’s the problem?”

“We’ve missed someone off the guest list and I don’t know how to get in touch with him to invite him.”

“Ok…” Robyn looked out of the window at the sprawling expanse of the United Realms. “You know, whichever realm he’s in, we can get to him, right?”

Alice shook her head. “He’s not in the United Realms though, that’s the problem. He’s out there in the one Realm that’s not United.” She gave a long, huffing sigh and sat down on the couch heavily. “I want to invite Rumpelstiltskin.”

“Alice…” Robyn sat down beside her, closing her hand over Alice’s tightly clasped ones. “He’s…”

“No! He’s not dead! Don’t you see? _We came back in time!_ At this point in time, Rumpel’s still out there, travelling with Belle and Gideon! Gideon’s still a kid! Belle’s still alive! And if my reasoning is correct, which admittedly, it’s not always, then our Weaver-Rumpel’s sacrifice means that this Rumpel isn’t cursed anymore! He’s still out there travelling in the Land Without Magic and he has no idea about the United Realms back here in Storybrooke, but I bet that he knows the curse has gone. If it’s gone. I hope it’s gone.”

She fell silent again and looked over at Robyn. “And I know what you’re going to say. This Rumpel’s never met me and I’ve not met him, and he probably doesn’t want to be disturbed and he’ll think I’m mad anyway, this girl he’s never met inviting him to her wedding because in his future that’s no longer going to happen he sacrificed himself to save her dad, but…”

Robyn wrapped her arms around Alice, kissing the top of her head and resting her chin there.

“If it means that much to you, Alice, then I’m with you all the way.”

“You are? You don’t think I’m mad for trying?”

Her voice sounded so small and so unsure. It was almost like when she was still Tilly and still the Guardian and she was having one of her bad days. Robyn tilted her chin up so that she could kiss her lips.

“Alice, I have never thought that you were mad for doing anything. Now come on, there’s no time like the present. Let’s get in touch with Rumpelstiltskin, attempt to explain everything, and invite him and Belle and Gideon to the wedding.”

“How are we going to contact him though? He and Belle didn’t exactly leave any details when they went travelling; they wanted to get as far away from all this weirdness as possible.” She paused and smiled, giving a huff of laughter. “Well, at least we know that given all the weirdness in Storybrooke that they’ve already dealt with, they’re likely to believe us when we say we’re from the future. I mean, that’s the least weird thing that’s happened here.”

Robyn laughed. “Well, at least he’s far enough away that he’s not going to chase us with a pickaxe if he doesn’t believe us. But I know a way we can contact him. At least, you know a way, you just don’t know it yet. I remember, whilst I was still a kid living in Storybrooke and people talked about Rumpel and Belle and Gideon and their travels, Mom said that even though Rumpel had left no contact details, he’d said that we would always be able to get in touch with him if we really, really needed to. And you really, really need to. So, I think, Tower Girl, that your magic which has helped us out in various sticky situations before, might just help us out again.”

Alice gave a decisive nod and went to grab a sheet of paper, sitting back down on the couch and concentrating hard.

_Please Rumpel. I need to talk to you. Not because I need you to come back and save us all or anything. But I really need to hear your voice and know that you’re ok, and you and Belle and Gideon will be able to have a normal life._

“I think it worked.”

The previously blank sheet of paper now showed a cell phone number, and Alice grabbed her own phone. There were so many things that could go wrong, and quite a lot of things screaming at her that this was a bad idea, but she put them to the back of her mind and dialled the number, setting the phone on loudspeaker and putting it on the coffee table between her and Robyn.

It rang for a very, very long time, before a voice answered in that whispery, slightly Scottish, slightly husky voice that Alice hadn’t realised just how much she’d missed.

_“Hello?”_ He sounded gruff, like he’d just woken up, and Alice realised that she had no idea where he was in the world right now.

“Hello, is that Rumpelstiltskin? I don’t know where you are or what time it is there but my name’s Alice and I’m calling from Storybrooke.”

There was a long, very worrying pause.

_“This is Rumpelstiltskin, I’m in Wellington and it’s quarter to three in the morning, so this had better be good.”_

Alice grimaced. “Sorry I woke you up. But it’s kind of important.”

_“If you’re looking for me to come back and save you all from whatever terrible thing might have befallen you all in my absence, I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed. I made it quite clear when we left Storybrooke that you were on your own.”_

“No, no, nothing’s wrong. Everything’s very right, actually. Look, this is going to sound crazy, but it does make sense, I promise. You don’t know me, you’ve never met me, but I know you. Or will know you. Or did know you. Oh, I don’t know, it’s too complicated to explain over the phone with you half-asleep.”

_“Try me.”_

“In the future, you were going to meet me. You did meet me. You just haven’t yet, and the future’s changed now so you never will. Which is a good thing really, all things considered. But the thing is, in the future that’s not going to happen now, but which has already happened for me, you…”

She faltered. What could she say?

“Is Belle there?” she blurted out. “Is she with you?”

_“What’s this about?”_

His voice was dangerous now, it had taken on that hard tone that had always permeated through Weaver’s words before he’d woken up back in the Heights.

“Please,” she begged. “Is Belle there? Is she all right? What about Gideon? I just want to make sure that everything’s all right because something’s happened in Storybrooke, something big with really far-reaching consequences and now the future’s changed and…”

Robyn reached across and squeezed her hand before speaking.

“Rumpelstiltskin, this is Robyn. Zelena’s daughter.”

_“That’s impossible. Zelena’s daughter’s the same age as Gideon and you’re too old.”_

“I know. This is what Alice is trying to tell you. We’re from the future. We’ve come back in time. I am the Robyn that Zelena’s little Robyn grows up to be.”

There was another long pause on the other end of the phone, and then a female voice spoke.

_“What’s going on, ladies?”_

“Belle!” Alice exclaimed. “You’re all right! I knew I was right!”

_“I’m sorry, who are you?”_

“I’m Alice. We’ve never met but I’ve seen a picture of you and you’re very beautiful.”

_“Thank you, I’m flattered. But if you say you’re from the future and you met Rumpel there, how come you didn’t meet me and Gideon there too?”_

Alice felt her blood run cold. “I, erm, I don’t really want to tell you that, but it’s all right, because that future will never come to pass now because of what happened when we came back in time, it altered things. Anyway, Robyn and I are getting married and I really want you to be there, even though technically you’ve never met me yet and probably never will except obviously if you come to the wedding then you will meet me…”

_“Alice, look,”_ Rumpelstiltskin’s voice said. _“I’m very flattered that you want to invite me, a complete stranger, to your wedding, likewise you, Robyn, since we haven’t seen you since you were only a year old and you should really only be six now, but you’re not making any sense.”_

Alice took a deep breath. “You’re not the Dark One anymore, are you? The magic’s gone, hasn’t it? Just randomly stopped existing one day, about a year ago. The Dark One’s been laid to rest now. You did that. In your future. You sacrificed your own heart to save my dad, and in doing so you finally got rid of the darkness once and for all, so it’s no longer with you here in the present.”

There was a long, deathly silence, and then the phone went dead.

Alice let out a long breath and ran her hands through her hair.

“Guess I probably shouldn’t have mentioned the Dark One.” She paused. “What if it didn’t work, and he is still the Dark One?”

Robyn just held her close. “You tried. That’s all that matters.”

X

Rumpelstiltskin stared up at the ceiling of their Wellington home-from-home, the weight of the cell phone deceptively heavy on his chest, his grip loose around it. Who was this Alice from the future, and how on earth had she known about the darkness finally leaving him? It had been any ordinary day; they’d been making dinner in their little rented apartment in Sydney and then suddenly, he’d felt something within him lift; something lighten. He’d felt the curse break, just suddenly and simply, and all he’d been doing was chopping vegetables for a stir-fry. There hadn’t been a True Love’s Kiss, there hadn’t been any big magical whoosh. It had just happened.

He hadn’t regretted it. He’d been overjoyed. The prospect of surviving Belle and Gideon, the Dark One’s magic keeping him immortal, had been creeping up on him for a while, and he had been putting off the conversation he needed to have with Belle about it. Now, that conversation never needed to happen. He was mortal, his magic gone, and he could live a normal, singular life with Belle and Gideon.

The only drawback was that without that constant pulse of magic in the background, the pain in his ankle had returned and he’d fallen over and caused quite a lot of commotion, so what should have been a fairly undramatic event turned into quite a dramatic one and had ended with Belle in tears of happiness kissing him on the kitchen floor whilst Gideon looked on in slightly scared confusion.

Still. The surgeons in Sydney had fixed up his ankle and although he still needed the cane for balance, the pain was gone.

“Rumpel, love?”

Belle’s hand closed over his own, and he turned to her in the gloom.

“What’s happening, Belle?” he asked softly. “What’s going on back in Storybrooke? Is this all a trick? If we go back now, there’s no magic in me left to face whatever might be there.”

Belle squeezed his hand. “Well, if you don’t trust this Alice and this future Robyn, and I’m not entirely sure that I trust either of them myself, why don’t we speak to someone we can trust and ask them about it?”

“How on earth do we get in touch with them without going back to Storybrooke to see what’s happened for ourselves? I don’t like the idea of things changing in Storybrooke with far-reaching consequences. I’d rather stay on the other side of the world, thanks.”

Even in the darkness, he could see Belle roll her eyes, and she grabbed the phone from him, waving it in his face.

“It’s a good job I made a list of emergency numbers just in case, isn’t it? So why don’t you let me call someone trustworthy, and let’s get to the bottom of this.”

X

“Last minute nerves?”

Alice looked up at Granny and shook her head, returning her attention to the cocoa she wasn’t drinking.

“It’s normal, you know, if you are nervous. I’d be more worried if you weren’t.”

“No, I’m not nervous about the wedding. I’m excited about that. I can’t wait. No, it’s something else I’m nervous about. I’m worried that I’ve done something very silly and made everything worse when I should have just left it alone.”

“Well, I’m sure that everything will come right in the wash. Want to taste some more wedding cake samples? That always cheers you up.”

Alice smiled and shook her head. “At this rate there won’t be any cake left for the actual wedding. I’m going to be eating all the beignets as quick as Tiana can make them.”

“Hear hear,” Tiana called from Granny’s kitchen. “You know, I never gave any thought to a beignet wedding cake before, not even when I was making them for a living.”

The banter lifted Alice’s spirits a little, and she was able to give Leroy a smile when he came into the diner and hefted himself up onto the stool beside her, ordering his usual from Granny.

“You know, kid, I hear you’ve been making international phone calls at three in the morning.”

Alice’s eyes widened. “How did you know about that? Did Robyn…”

Leroy shook his head. “No, no, Robyn’s not been betraying any pre-marital confidences. I just got off the phone with an extremely confused Rumpelstiltskin in New Zealand.”

“He called you?”

“He and Belle, yeah. I think they just wanted to check your story with someone who they’ve met in the past rather than the future.”

“Yes, I admit it probably didn’t make a lot of sense to them.” Alice sighed. “What did you tell them?”

“I told them as much as I could. About you and Robyn and Regina and Henry coming back from the future, and the realms being united, and you and Robyn getting hitched.” He grinned. “You know, if you want someone to come to your wedding, you really need to tell them when it is.”

Alice’s eyes widened. “Are they coming?”

Leroy nodded. “They’ll be here on Thursday; and let me tell you - they can’t wait to meet you.”

Alice threw her arms around Leroy.

“Oh, thank you, thank you so much!”

Granny came out with Leroy’s order and raised an eyebrow. “Are we going to have to change the names on all the table decorations? Wedding of Alice Jones and Leroy Kleinermann?”

Alice ignored her, planting a sloppy kiss on Leroy’s forehead, and racing out of the door to tell Robyn the good news.

X

“Woah. Leroy wasn’t kidding when he said that all the realms had been united.”

“Indeed not.”

No-one paid any attention to the Cadillac crawling through Storybrooke at a snail’s pace. It was probably a good thing that it was crawling at a snail’s pace, as neither the driver nor either of the passengers were paying any attention to the road, all still too awed by the vastness of the United Realms that sprawled out beyond its boundaries.

“A lot’s changed whilst we’ve been gone.”

“That, my darling Belle, is probably the understatement of the century. Although…” Rumpelstiltskin opened up the glove compartment and looked at the dagger inside, clean and free from markings, about as threatening as a letter opener. “Now that we’re here, maybe we’ll finally get the story behind the darkness disappearing.”

He shut the glove compartment and looked up out of the windscreen, smiling at the sight that met him. “Good to know that some things never change though.”

Belle followed his eyeline and laughed, parking up the Cadillac beside the pawn shop, where Leroy was standing waiting for them with a huge grin on his face.

“Leroy!” Belle jumped out of the car and gave him a hug. “Oh, it’s good to see you again!”

“It’s good to see you too, sister. And you, Gold.” Leroy raised an eyebrow as Rumpel got out of the passenger seat and grabbed his cane from the footwell. “No magic?”

Rumpel shook his head. “No.” He didn’t want to give away too many details before he’d got to the bottom of the story with Alice and Robyn, but even now that he was back in Storybrooke, a land steeped with magic, he’d never felt gladder to be without it. Leroy accepted the short answer with good grace and shook his hand, before looking across the street.

“There’s a nearly-wed couple dying to say hello, you know.”

Rumpelstiltskin glanced across to see the two blonde women standing on the corner, holding hands and waving excitedly. One of them was practically bouncing up and down. Leroy waved them over and she tore across the road, unceremoniously hugging Rumpelstiltskin.

“I missed you,” she said plainly. “Well, not you. Future you. But still you, if you know what I mean.”

“You must be Alice.” Rumpelstiltskin succeeded in detaching her and looked to her companion. “And you must be Robyn.”

“Yep. Grown-Up-Robyn, not Little-Robyn.” She gave an apologetic grimace. “It gets a bit confusing with two of us, but I like to think that with my influence, Little-Robyn’s not going to be growing up to quite so much of a brat as I was.”

“And you’re Belle!” Alice repeated the bear hug treatment, and Belle, tactile as she was, just took it in her stride. “God, you’re just as gorgeous as your picture.”

“Hello, fiancée standing right next to you!”

“Well come on, she is gorgeous.”

“Yeah, she is.”

Belle was trying very hard not to giggle.

“And you’re Gideon!” Alice exclaimed. “Hiya!”

Wisely, Gideon stepped out of sight behind Belle.

“You must have a load of questions, so why don’t we all talk about it over cake?” Alice bounced on the balls of her feet expectantly. Rumpel, still somewhat overwhelmed by the enthusiastic greeting, was speechless, but Belle interceded quickly.

“Well, there are a few things to do first, like getting home, getting Gideon settled, getting over the jetlag, but we’ll reconvene for cake and explanations. Maybe we can meet at Granny’s for dinner later?”

Alice and Robyn nodded genially. “We’ll see you there.”

The returned travellers were left alone outside the pawn shop with Leroy.

“A lot’s happened in the last six years then,” Rumpel said faintly.

“Sure has. But all of it good, for once. Now, you guys go home and take a nap. Mr Dove got the house and the shop all sorted out and spotless for you, so you should be ready to go.” Leroy gave a snort of laughter. “Honestly never thought I’d say this, but it’s really good to have you back.”

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow. “The sentiment is entirely mutual Leroy.”

“Boys, boys.” Belle rolled her eyes. “Come on. We’ve only been back ten minutes, let’s try and be civil to each other for a little longer?”

X

Belle was incredibly grateful for the free refills at Granny’s because they’d been sitting in the booth with Alice and Robyn, learning about what had happened in their absence and what had happened in the future-that-would-now-be-avoided, for over three and a half hours. Gideon was dozing on the bench seat with his head in Belle’s lap, and she and Rumpel were still trying to come to grips with the vastness of everything that had come to pass in Alice and Robyn’s timeline, and the fact that without really knowing it, they were on the second versions of their lives. They were just tying up most of the loose ends when an exclamation of disbelief and a clattering of shattered glass caught their attention.

“Rumpel? Belle? But you’re…”

Regina tailed off mid-sentence and threw her arms up in defeat. “Sorry. Back in time. Completely forgot about that. Of course you’re still here. I’m so sorry, what with everything going on with the realms being joined, I completely forgot that you and Gideon were still out there in the Land Without Magic. That’s terrible of me, I know.”

“It’s all right, Regina. From what we understand it’s been a rather interesting few years for you.”

“Yeah. More years for me than for everyone else.” Regina came over to the table and Alice slid out of the booth to let her sit down, pulling up a chair at the end and still grinning like a Cheshire Cat. “It’s all so strange to think of, that there’s another younger version of me running around somewhere. With the way it worked out, our present-day Henry had already gone to the second Enchanted Forest and I’d already gone after him by the time the realms were joined; that timeline had already started. Of course, I have no idea what might be going on now that the realms are joined, because obviously that didn’t happen on the first time round. Nineteen-year-old non-wish Henry might turn up at any moment and then we’d have three of them here. We’re living in confusing times, but I wouldn’t have it any other way, really. So… How have you been? How come you decided to come back?”

Her eyes came to rest on Rumpel’s cane tucked in the corner of the booth.

“The darkness is gone?” she hedged. “When your future-self laid it to rest in the Wish Realm last year - that got rid of it for good?”

Rumpel nodded slowly. “Yes. The darkness is at peace now. I’d appreciate if that was not made common knowledge just yet. I’ve made many enemies in my time and although these United Realms are peaceful and happy now, it doesn’t mean that there aren’t still people looking for revenge against a former Dark One.”

Regina nodded her acquiescence. “I understand. I mean, if anyone deserves peace it’s you two. And now you’re back here in the chaos.”

“Well.” Rumpel looked over at Alice. “We had a good incentive to return.”

Regina stayed to talk to them for a bit, and Belle received the distinct impression that she was trying to soak up their presence, almost. She supposed that having seen Rumpel die and having been told that Belle herself was also dead, it was overwhelming for her to realise that they were in fact still alive, and all of the heartbreak would never have to come to pass. Belle shivered at the thought of what had happened in the future timeline and everything that Regina, Alice, Robyn, and the others had lived through. She was sad that these things would always be in the past for them and that no matter what might happen in her and Rumpel’s future, the traumas of Alice’s childhood and the pain of the Hyperion Heights curse would never be erased.

All the same, she was incredibly glad that the future she’d shared with Rumpelstiltskin would never happen. As much as it sounded like it had been wonderful, all those years at the Edge of Realms, living out her life with Rumpel in peace and bliss, she knew how much Rumpel had wanted a mortal life with her, and now he would get to have it - thanks to his own sacrifice. He had truly saved himself.

Eventually the time came for them to leave the diner and Belle went to gently nudge Gideon awake.

“It’s all right. I’ve got him.”

Rumpel carefully took Gideon over his shoulder without waking him and they left the diner together. Belle had been concerned when Rumpel had lost his magic, not that he would miss the magic per se but that he would miss the mobility that it had granted him. She’d forgotten the time he had spent before he had become the Dark One and the time he had spent during the first curse and just after its breaking. He was used to it, and he was becoming used to it again. At least this time around the miracle of modern medicine had taken away the pain.

They were part way back to the house when a familiar voice hailed them.

“Rumpelstiltskin.”

They turned to see Hook standing in the street behind them, and Belle could see Rumpel’s jaw set.

“I heard you were back,” Hook continued.

“Captain Hook. Why am I not surprised?”

Hook threw his hands up in defence. “Actually, most people refer to me as Rogers. It makes life a bit easier. Or Robyn calls me Nook, but I’d rather that didn’t catch on.”

Rumpel’s stance eased a little, and Belle felt the tension begin to ebb from her own shoulders.

“You’re the other Hook,” he said. “Alice’s father.”

Rogers nodded. “I am. Look, I know that we technically haven’t met yet and that you and my other version weren’t exactly the best of friends at this current point in your timeline, but I never got the chance to thank the other you for what you did. For me and Alice. So, I thought that I could thank this version of you instead, because I know you’re the same man deep down. Alice thinks so too. So, thank you.”

Rumpel gave a little nod of acknowledgement. “You’re welcome. I’m just glad that you and your child are no longer separated.”

“Well, I’m walking her down the aisle on Saturday. You’re coming to the wedding, I hope?”

Belle smiled. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

X

It had been a beautiful wedding, Rumpelstiltskin certainly couldn’t deny that. Robyn and Alice had both looked so happy and all things considered he was actually getting on rather well with Rogers-Hook. Zelena’s continued presence (doubled since her future version had also come from San Francisco for the occasion of her daughter’s wedding), was still irksome, but there were enough distractions that she could be safely disregarded.

Although he was still reeling from all the revelations that he’d heard in the last few days, Rumpel was feeling remarkably peaceful. He had returned to Storybrooke with Belle and Gideon and absolutely nothing had gone wrong. He’d not once felt the loss of his magic. In fact, it was only now that he was lying here with nothing else to think about except Belle’s warm, naked body beside his, that he was giving it all that much thought at all.

Belle shifted, slipping her leg between his and snuggling closer to his side.

“I’ve missed this bed,” she whispered. “I mean, there have been plenty of other lovely beds during our travels that we’ve done plenty of lovely things in, but I’ve missed this one.”

Rumpel chuckled and kissed her softly. “Well, we appear to be making up for lost time in it.”

“Oh, we certainly are.” She gave a happy sigh, tracing her fingertips over his chest.

They fell into contented silence again, and finally Rumpelstiltskin gave voice to the thought that was occupying his mind.

“Belle, you know when the darkness vanished a year ago, I said that I only had one regret.”

She nodded against his shoulder. “Yes. You were worried that we wouldn’t be able to explore the magical realms without your magic to help get us there.” She looked up at him. “You know that doesn’t matter to me, Rumpel. I don’t mind what world we see, as long as I’m with you and Gideon.”

“I know that. But it doesn’t matter anymore. With Storybrooke attached to all the other realms, we can travel as much as we like. It’s a brand-new adventure on our doorstep.”

“Yes. That’s true.” Belle’s smile was cheeky and secretive in the clear moonlight, and Rumpel raised an eyebrow.

“Is there something you’re keeping from me, Belle?”

“Well, actually I was considering staying in Storybrooke for a while. Now that we’re here, you know. To tell the truth, I was actually going to suggest we come back here before, but then Alice called, and we came back anyway, and then there was too much else to process and I thought that what I needed to tell you could wait.”

“What are you saying, Belle?”

Belle smiled. “Do you think that Alice and Robyn would like to be godparents?”

“Gideon already has…” Rumpelstiltskin trailed off as realisation dawned. “Belle? Are you…”

“Yes, Rumpel.” She took his hand and kissed the palm. “We’re going to have another baby.”

“Oh Belle…” He pulled her in for another kiss, trying to pour all of the emotion he could into it, and Belle laughed against his mouth, the happiest and most joyous sound that he had ever felt or heard.

A sudden, chilling thought struck him, and he pulled away.

“Belle… Alice said that before… Gideon was an only child. We never had another baby.”

Belle just stroked his face. “Rumpel… So much else has changed. In that timeline, you didn’t lay the darkness to rest until many years from now, and look where we are at the moment, with the darkness already gone for a year. Don’t you think that this is just further proof that our story is moving in a different direction now? We’re not going to follow the same path that we did before, and that’s ok. Whatever happens, it will all end well. I know it.”

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. “Have I ever told you how much I love your optimism?”

“Not nearly often enough.”

“I love your optimism. I love you.”

“And I love you too, Rumpel. So, when we next set off to travel, there’ll be four of us.”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. “Yes. There will.”

In the end, he had freed himself from the darkness, despite all of the struggles. What he had done in the future had changed his past, and given him the life that he had so desperately wanted but never had the chance at.

Everything was going to end well, but they were nowhere near the end of their story. Not yet. Not when a whole new adventure was about to begin.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
